This invention relates to improvements in a money dispensing machine which releases a desired amount of money in notes of preselected denominations. More specifically, the invention relates to a system designed to make a money dispensing machine capable of correctly dispensing a desired amount of money either in notes of specified denominations or in a minimum number of notes available irrespective of faulty depression of its keys on the part of the operator. The invention also relates to a system designed to render the register of the money dispensing machine impervious to such faulty depression of the keys. Throughout this specification the currency under construction is exemplified by, and not limited to, the Japanese yen.
For causing this type of money dispensing machine to release a certain amount of money in a minimum number of notes selected from those of various denominations prepared therein, digit keys may be depressed to instruct the machine of the desired amount of money. However, in the case where dispensation in notes of particular denominations is desired, a function key must be depressed for each of these denominations before depressing the digit keys to indicate an amount of money to be dispensed in the notes of that particular denomination. Therefore, each time the keys are operated, the money dispensing machine must be able to discriminate whether it is required to release the amount of money in a mininum number of notes available or in notes of particular denomination, and must respond accordingly.
The depression of the keys directly affect the register of the money dispensing machine. When, for example, dispensation is required of 150,000 yen in 10,000-yen notes, 50,000 yen in 5,000-yen notes, 10,000 yen in 1,000-yen notes, and 5,000 yen in 500-yen notes, a key for specifying dispensation in the notes of 10,000-yen denomination must first be depressed, followed by the successive depressions of the digit keys for 1, 5, 0, 0, 0 and 0. The amount of 150,000 yen to be dispensed in 10,000-yen notes is thus set in the main register in the form of a shift register. A = function key is then depressed. The amounts to be replaced in 5,000-, 1,000- and 500-yen notes are successively registered in a similar manner. Each time the = function key is depressed, the succeedingly registered amount is added to the amount already set in the main register. The total amount of money to be dispensed is thus set in the main register, while the amounts to be dispensed in the notes of the respective denomonations are set in separate registers provided correspondingly for such denominations of notes prepared in the money dispensing machine.
It will now be apparent that if the operator forgets to depress the = function key during the above operation, the main register will record a wrong number. For example, if the operator forgets to depress the function key after depressing the digit keys for 150,000 yen to be dispensed in 10,000-yen notes and immediately thereafter depresses that digit keys for 50,000 yen to be dispensed in 5,000-yen notes, the main register will record an 11-figure number instead of the sum of 150,000 and 50,000.
Further, if two or more keys for specifying dispensation in notes of particular denominations are simultaneously depressed by accident, a corresponding number of denomination-specifying signals will be supplied simultaneously. It is very important to make the register of the money dispensing machine unaffected by such erroneous operation of the keys.